


From me to you

by orphan_account



Series: Cupid strikes again [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that Lewis has written for Hathaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	From me to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Just to say that I am very sensitive to what people say about my work as I don't share my work very often I hope u like it

James Hathaway you are my sun and moon  
You are like a star in the sky  
You shine so bright you almost blind me with your beauty  
As no one can shine as bright as you 

 

Il send you a thousand kisses   
And you can send me none in return  
Because you just treasuring them  
Is enough to make me happy

 

When I kiss you  
I feel like I'm in heaven   
Because if I ever lose you   
I would be in hell 

 

We sometimes get so busy  
That we may not make a fuss  
But I just want you to know that  
It's you and me for enternety


End file.
